the_hillsfandomcom-20200214-history
An Unexpected Call
An Unexpected Call is the third episodes of The Hills Season One it aired on June 14, 2006 Summary It's morning and as Lauren is getting ready for another day at Teen Vogue, Heidi attempts a conversation. She wants to know if Lauren is mad about her dropping out of school for the job at Bolthouse. Lauren says that she thought the whole reason they were moving to LA was so that they could go to school together, but if this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, then Heidi should take it. But Lauren warns Heidi that she will have to work. At Teen Vogue, Blaine calls Lauren into his office to give her an assignment: go home and get ready to take a red-eye flight to New York City -- she's got a dress to deliver to Lisa Love. Meanwhile, Audrina is also about to receive a surprise at work. Brian shows up at Quixote to pay her a visit. Audrina gives Brian a tour of the studio and as he's leaving, he asks Audrina out for dinner. She accepts and they make plans for the next night. Audrina and Heidi relax in the hot tub and discuss guys and life in general. Heidi tells Audrina about dropping out of school and Audrina agrees that school isn't for everyone because she also dropped out. Heidi is still excited that, at 19, she's landed her "dream job." The next day Heidi meets with Brent where he tells her that the position is full time and that, in this company, it's "sink or swim." Brent tells her that she will be helping everyone in the company and today she needs to help with a mailing. Heidi seems confused about the job hours and not overly-enthusiastic about the task at hand. On the other side of the country, Lauren lands in New York and makes her way to the Marc Jacobs show to deliver the dress to Lisa Love. Lisa thanks her and tells Lauren that she needs to leave now to return to LA. While in a taxi on the way to the airport, Lauren and Heidi share a phone call to discuss their days. Heidi tells Lauren that the job wasn't what she thought it would be and that she finds it boring. Lauren tells her that she needs to give it time. Lauren also tells Heidi that she's worried about how she's going to manage both her internship and school. At the end of her first day, Heidi asks to speak with Brent and explains to him that the job isn't what she thought it would be and that she had believed that the position was part-time and not full-time. Brent tells her that if she wants to do "night-club stuff," then she needs to be dedicated 100% and seems unbelieving of her attitude. It's date night and Brian takes Audrina out to dinner. Things seem to be going well and later she invites him to hang out at her place. The next morning as Heidi is getting ready for work, Jordan attempts to pull her back into the bed and tells her not to go to work that day. He then suggests she quit. Heidi silently considers the option, but makes her way to work anyway. Brent calls Heidi into a meeting and assigns her the task of booking travel and getting lunch. Heidi becomes further disappointed by the reality of her job. Lauren arrives home from her whirlwind trip to New York. As she checks her voice mail messages she is stunned by what she hears. It's Jason. He's now also in LA and he wants to see her. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes